Michael Myers
"..." Michael Audrey Myers is a playable character in FightZone, he is a brawler and a power user, he uses his knife and fists for many of his basic combos while he fights, his accessories are his knife and the mirror he holds in his off hand Biography Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957. He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister.The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. On October 31, 1963, a six-year old Michael dressed as a clown for Halloween and watched his sister & her boyfriend kissing before going upstairs to have sex. Taking a knife out of the kitchen drawer and waiting for Judith's boyfriend to leave, Michael then snuck up the stairs and repeatedly stabbed his sister to death. After watching her die, he left the house only to be discovered by his astonished parents, who had just returned home. Michael was sent to Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium for his crime, where he would remain until his twenty-first birthday until he could be tried as an adult. At Smith's Grove, Michael received psychiatric treatment from Doctor Sam Loomis. Upon spending time with the boy, Loomis concluded that it was a hopeless case that Michael Myers had no humanity left. He pleaded his case that Myers be moved to a more secure facility, but his superiors refused to listen and ordered that he remain in the "adequate" Smith's Grove. In 1965, Michael's parents were killed in a car accident, and his little sister was adopted by the Strode family, who renamed her Laurie. The Strodes brought Laurie to visit Michael at Smith's Grove on at least one occasion when she was still a little girl Appearance Michael Myers is a tall individual, rivaling Jason's height, he wears a dark black jacket, black undershirt, black jeans and black boots. He also wears white gloves while wielding a large stainless steel kitchen knife with a black handle. His most prominent feature being his mask, a white face like mask with brown "hair" that's parted into a corporate cut. Powers & Abilities * Shoulder Charge: '''Michael points his shoulder at the opponent and dashes forward, knocking the opponent to the ground, meter burning it has him stab the opponent in the chest and stomach and then stepping backward * '''Knife Throw: '''Michael throws his kitchen knife at the opponent, lodging it in their chest, meter burning it has armor and after throwing it he walks over and pulls out the knife before stabbing them in the neck * '''Syringe: '''Michael grabs a small syringe and stabs the opponent in the eye, meter burning it has armor and causes a poison effect * '''Neck Breaker: '''Michael grabs the opponent by the chest and lifts them into the air before throwing them to the ground, cracking their neck, meter burning it has him pick them up and then stab them in the stomach and pulls the blade up before throwing them to the ground * '''Noose: '''Michael grabs them by the shoulders and then puts a noose around their neck before kicking them down and choking them, meter burning it has him hang them up by a tree and punches them in the side repeatedly * '''Corpse Grab: '''Michael grabs the opponent from the air and stabs them in the stomach before throwing them to the ground, meter burning it has him stomp on their chest afterward * '''Air Grab: '''Michael grabs the opponent in midair and stabs them in the stomach before throwing them to the ground, meter burning it has armor while he stabs the opponent repeatedly before throwing them to the ground Gear Moves * '''Choke: '''Michael grabs the opponent by the throat and throttles them before throwing them to the ground, meter burning it has armor and as he throttles it he breaks their neck before throwing them to the ground (Replaces Neck Breaker) * '''Hook: '''Michael grabs the opponent's throat and throttles them before impaling them on a large hook, meter burning it leaves them there for longer and causes a bleed effect (Replaces Noose) * 'Ceiling Stance: '''Michael disappears from the arena and reappears hanging from the ceiling (''Adds Ceiling Stance) ** '1 '''Michael swings from his current spot and kicks the opponent in the head, meter burning it has him land on top of them and allowing for combos ** '2 'Michael stabs the opponent in the head from his hanging spot, meter burning it has him kick the blade deeper into their skull ** '3 'Michael flips from his spot and lands on top of the opponent, impaling them into a ground spike, meter burning it has him pull them off and throw them to the ground * '''Gate Slam: '''Michael grabs the opponent's shirt and throws them to the ground and a large metal gate slams down on top of them, meter burning it has it last longer and cause a bleed effect (''Adds Gate Slam) * 'Temple Slam: '''Michael rushes forward and punches the opponent hard in the head, knocking them down to the ground, meter burning it has him pick them up and stab them in the gut before throwing them down (''Adds Temple Slam) * 'Scalpel: '''Michael takes a scalpel and stabs the opponent in the shoulder, lodging the scalpel there anc causing a bleed effect, meter burning it has him pull it out and slash them across the neck(''Replaces Syringe) * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Michael cracks his neck and a yellow light surrounds him that adds armor to all his attacks and lets him take less damage until his meter runs out (Adds Supherhuman Durability) * 'Axebrain: '''Michael grabs a fire axe and pulls it back before throwing it forward, lodging the axe into the opponent's forehead, meter burning it has the opponent fall to their knees and Michael walk over and kick the opponent over as he pulls out the axe (''Replaces Knife Throw) Character Trait * '''Halloween: '''Michael looks into the mirror, causing him to tilt his head and cause three clones of Michael to appear, they can copy each of the following moves ** '''Shoulder Charge ** Neck Breaker *** Choke ** Corpse Grab ** Temple Slam Super Move * 'The Shape: '''Michael grabs the opponent's shoulders and stabs them in the stomach before pulling the knife in a diagonal angle and then spinning around and slashing the opponent's neck before stabbing the opponent in the forehead and kicks them over Interactions Select Screen * '''Portrait: '''Michael stands there with his knife at his side and his head tilted * '''Idle: '''Michael stands their with his knife at his side, occasionally tilting his head * '''Battle: '''Michael steps forward and stabs the opponent in the chest before stepping backward * '''Walking: '''Michael walks away slowly while his theme music plays Battle * '''Intro: '''Michael walks in and tilts his head, the opponent will then speak, Michael will stand up straight and pull both his knife and his mirror out * '''Intro: '''The opponent will speak while Michael walks in, pulling his knife out of a dead female's throat while the opponent says their line * '''Clash: '''Michael will hold his knife above in a stabbing motion while using his other arm to block * '''Clash Victory: '''Michael will stab the opponent in the head and kick them over * '''Outro: '''Michael turns to the camera before turning to the opponent and picking them up, tying a noose around their neck and hanging them from a tree before approaching the camera and it saying "Michael Wins" Gear See: ''Michael Myers/Gear Gallery See: Michael Myers/Gallery Trivia See: Michael Myers/Trivia Story Mode See: Michael Myers/Story Mode Adventure Mode See: Michael Myers/Adventure Mode Dragon Mode See: Michael Myers/Dragon Mode Street Mode See: Michael Myers/Street Mode Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Silent Category:Horror Category:Single Category:Males